1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for paired face to face dental trainees who undergo training in dental treatment. In recent years the number of dental trainees who secure such training shows a yearly upward trend, while on the other hand, the space cost of a practice room for the training is also increasing. In view of this fact, there is an increasing demand for training and instruction of a large number of students by reasonable use of space.
2. Prior Art
Referring now to a conventional dental practice desk assembly and also to drawbacks thereof with reference to a perspective view of FIG. 8, the conventional practice desk assembly d is allotted per one trainee and is detachably equipped on the front side d.sub.1 thereof with various instruments i . . . and is protrudently equipped at the center with a human head model m so as to permit the free opening and closing of the jaws t thereof. Ducts for air, water, etc. supplied to each of the instruments i . . . are led into the desk assembly through branch pipes s from a main duct (not shown) laid in the floor f and are connected inside the desk assembly to flexible pipes h . . . connected to each instrument i . . . . The flexible pipes h are adapted to freely draw and retract each instrument i . . . over a desired length by a drawing and retraction device (not shown).
A box b on the right side of the desk assembly d is adapted to keep other instruments, models, etc. used in practice dental treatment therein and the character l designates a lamp.
As apparent from the above, the conventional desk assembly is intended for a single trainee's use, and accordingly if the desks are arranged in line by units each consisting, in parallel combination, of a desk d and a side box b, it requires considerable space in the direction of a line to hold a large number of trainees, with the result that an increase in the cost of space required is inevitable. Furthermore, work for supply of pipes (branch pipes s . . .) from under the floor to the desk not only increases the cost of work, but work for repair is also cumbersome and high in cost.